A mile in your shoes
by Suffering Angel
Summary: That's one fox Loki shouldn't have crossed, he realized as he looked at the mirror and found his former pupil Billy Kaplan staring back. Now, if Loki was in Billy's body, there was only one place Billy could be. The only way for them to switch back is to work together, but that is understandably easier said than done, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

There weren't many things Loki wouldn't do. Admittedly, the list was much longer than in the past, but there wasn't _that_ much he wouldn't do when the reward was erasure of his past crimes, the very existence of which compelling him to sin once more. And yes, in case you were wondering, he was well aware of the irony. Still, this _was_ Loki, and Loki had a habit of doing things and achieving his goals Loki's way.  
That day it involved doing battle with a Kitsune spirit.

"Huli Jing!" The fox-like creature protested and squirmed underneath one heavy boot.

"Ah, my apologies," the owner of the leg inside the boot said yet refrained from moving. If anything, he held the creature down with greater strength.

"It's the third time you got it wrong!"

Fourth, in fact, but Loki saw no point in sharing that particular detail.  
"My sincere apologies, elder," the trickster hummed calmly and threw up a large, glowing gem before catching it. "Who better than I to know the import of names and titles, after all?"

"Your lies mean nothing. Unhand me, villain, and return my property!"

"But good spirit, I've laid not a finger on you," Loki retorted as he examined the gem. A light glowed inside and the rock emanated power. This was the treasure the All-Mother sent him to retrieve, and the belief that with this the job was over made him smile.  
He really shouldn't have let his guard down.

"Insolent cur!" The spirit spat as all nine of its tails burst into flames. Loki let out a cry and jumped back, fingers tightly clutching the gem. In his other hand he held his blade, his eyes narrow as he stared at his revived opponent.

"I've defeated you one already, ancient one, I will gladly do so again."

The fox laughed, yet more so than amusement, the sound spoke of determination. The flames summoned danced around them both, seeking revenge on the trickster who wronged their master.  
"I am aware of the difference in power, O fake-Odinson. One defeat is more than enough, but you're a fool if you think you will have the last laugh. I curse thee, trickster! By sunrise, you will be granted a most wonderful gift, one of your black heart's deepest desires-"

"Well, that actually sounds-"

The flames raged ever strongly, singing the edges of his coat and tips of his hair.

"But know this, dog of Asgardia!"

The fire danced around Loki, trapping in a blazing, swirling inferno. When it subsided, it left him surrounded by smoke and soot and all alone with the elder spirit's words to haunt him.

 _The thing you long for, for as sure as you grip onto what was mine, will slip out of your grasp and out of your reach..._

"At least make it rhyme, old one," Loki mumbled and looked around him. The forest clearing was empty, the moonlight seeping through the treetops paling in comparison to the glow he held in his fist. He looked down at the stone before placing it inside one of his coat's inner pockets.  
"That should make Mother happy, no doubt."

It wasn't quite that he wasn't concerned. He knew of the Huli Jing's powers and knew the one he angered was old and powerful even among its kind.

 _One of my heart's desires_... His fists clenched at his sides. There were several of such wishes, precious, dear and disastrous all. To be given even one, only to have it snatched away...

"...ha!" Loki exclaimed into the darkness before turning tail and leaving. Oh, he _was_ worried. Terrified, even, but there was little he could do against such an unknown threat. He chose instead to count his blessings, relished his victory, and began the long way back home.

-x-

The tunnel was long and dark, sprinkled with stardust over the aurora-built road. There was no resistance as he was hurled through the void, a lone entity made of green glow. It was peaceful, calm, even when he noticed the being coming right at him across the path. It was the most beautiful blue radiance he had ever laid eyes on, pure and bright and almost welcoming. His hand reached out, moved by an unexplained feeling of familiarity and fondness. He could tell even over the distance that the other's eyes were closed, an indication of their blissful unawareness of the situation. If only he could reach, he thought, but there was no time for that. They weren't only passing by each other, they were speeding right _at_ each other, and so inevitably collided.

-x-

A gasp tore through the silence, indicating the dreamer had awoken. Loki blinked up at the ceiling through the darkness before a frown rose to his face. The dream wasn't unpleasant, per-se, but it left him feeling uneasy regardless. Who _was_ that... person? Entity? It was a soul, if Loki knew anything about anything, that much was certain, but whose? Someone he knew? It felt like that, like if he stopped to think about it more he could place-  
A yawn derailed that train of thought. It couldn't possibly have to do with the fox's curse, could it? It made no sense, after all... Feeling sufficiently reassured, he turned on his side to snuggle against the warm body lying in bed next to him.  
 _Odin's beard_ , Loki swore under his breath and pushed himself up. The sudden movement made his bedding companion stir with a displeased sound.

"Bee...?" The stranger- _or was he_ \- uttered and half turned around to find an empty mattress as Loki had sprang up and out. The nightstand lamp was turned on, granting Loki with a view of his surroundings. Dim as the light was, Loki still recognized the place and a dull sense of urgency spread through him. And of course, that meant the person he woke up next to was-

"Bee, are you ok?"

The young man sitting up in bed and at least half naked was Teddy Altman, a fine looking, well mannered alien hybrid hailing from both Kree and Skrull dynasties. A super-strong, fast-healing shapeshifter with a tendency for violent bursts of possessiveness towards his boyfriend, a young man answering the name-

"Billy?"

Yes, that sounded about right, Loki thought and even without looking around knew there was no one in the room bar the two of them. Granted, the way Teddy was looking _right at him_ , all worry and some confusion, helped him piece it together.

"Ah, sorry," Loki muttered and kept himself from wincing at the sound of his voice. "I just have to _go_. Why don't you go back to sleep, ok?" The trickster asked in what he hoped wasn't too velvety and sweet a voice. Teddy still looked at him uncertainly, so Loki leaned forward, fully intending to kiss that bit of suspicion away yet all his lips met was the blond's forehead, and by no fault of the changeling's. It seemed to help as Teddy brushed his hand over his side before giving him a light push towards the door.

"Just _go_ already," he urged and Loki nodded before leaving the room. The door closed behind him and he let out a sigh of relief. This sort of thing wasn't good for his heart, he thought and hastily retreated into the bathroom which was thankfully equipped with a lock. The sound the turning key emitted promised privacy, but being alone offered no comfort, it simply meant that now Loki could spare his full attention to the various predicaments at hand. He chose to do so by turning towards the mirror to face his reflection. As he came to expect from the eerie circumstances of his waking and the short conversation with Teddy, it wasn't Loki the trickster found staring back at him. The young man in the mirror whose face was fastly twisting into disapproval at the situation was one Billy Kaplan, a young man whose age stood in contrast to his unimaginable powers, abilities that once upon a time not too long ago made him a target for Loki himself. A former victim, in short, and one of many Loki regretted wronging. Now, there were very many things Loki could and rightly should've thought of, but the first thing he noted was how if he was in Billy's body, there was one place Billy was likeliest to be in the meanwhile.

"Oh, bother."

Whoever's idea of a joke this was, Loki couldn't say he approved. 


	2. Chapter 2

A soft, rhythmic tapping sound echoed through the bathroom, bouncing between the smooth tiles lining the walls and the large mirror the young man was staring impatiently at. Loki Laufeyson, infamous trickster and wayward son of Asgardia, kept tapping his fingers against the mirror that showed not his own reflection but another's, one Billy Kaplan. Loki knew the youth well, having spent a period of time as his teacher of the magical arts. He liked to think they bonded over those months, maybe even reached a certain level of intimacy. Of course, the amount of lies and manipulations involved, both the ones Billy knew of as well as many he did not, seemed to hinder that, yet regardless Loki doubted they were ever close enough for Loki to be comfortable wearing Billy's own skin. He twisted his face into various expressions, some more humorous and degrading than others; Billy's reflection followed suit. He'd have laughed at the silly display if he thought his current position was one to laugh about.  
Once upon a time, another Loki would've relished the endless possibilities the situation offered, and used it to create unimaginable amounts of mischief, chaos and disaster. Contrary to that, this current Loki was one who tried with all his might to back away from being _that_ Loki, and so rather than enjoy himself, he frantically tried to fathom what happened, certain that doing so would also lead him to how he could fix it. Determined and with a set goal in mind, Loki took a deep breath and put his proverbial thinking cap on.

Fact number one - Loki woke up in Billy's body. There was silence in Loki's mind, the kind that accompanied solitude, yet it was unlikely Billy's consciousness ceased to exist. Therefore, Billy must've been elsewhere, with the high likelihood of him occupying Loki's own now-vacant vessel. That sounded about right, Loki concluded with a wince. Oh, the _delight_ it would be for Billy to wake up and face the music, if he hadn't already...

The next order of business was the 'why', as it would also explain the 'how'. The likeliest answer was the event that took place but hours prior, being his run-in with the Huli Jing. Loki wasn't low on enemies and people who'd delight in pulling this sort of prank on him, yet it wasn't anyone's style but his newest adversary. Not too many on the list had the juice to accomplish this, either, and despite Loki emerging victorious after their fight, the fox spirit was more than powerful enough to do this even to Billy. In fact, the boy's powers weren't even a factor, unfortunately. Billy still knew so little about too much, and without knowing he had to defend himself, he stood not a chance. Loki knew that better than anyone as he took good advantage of that fact in the past.  
Billy's face in the mirror twisted into a pained frown at the thought, making Loki look away. He didn't enjoy seeing the handsome features wear that look.

Right, then, back to business. He crossed his arms and brought up a hand to scratch his chin. This being the Huli Jing's revenge was but one piece of the puzzle, and to line up the rest of it, Loki tried to recall the spirit's parting words to him.  
 _By sunrise you will be granted a most wonderful gift, one of your black heart's deepest desires_ -  
Going by the light or lack thereof Loki spied outside the bedroom window earlier, the time was as promised as it was still barely dawn. The rest of the curse's "chapter one" was noticeably harder to crack, though, and made the misplaced trickster quirk a brow. He turned towards the mirror, and true enough Billy looked back with disdain and a touch of skepticism, and still clad only in his shorts. Thank Odin for those, Loki thought briefly before looking back up. The situation was well awkward enough already. Not helping in the least was the implication that being in Billy's body was something Loki desired, and that made very little sense... of course, given that specific phrasing. Being in one's body often meant that to the rest of the world you _were_ that someone, a notion Loki lived through every single day ever since a certain boy had a certain magpie for supper. And if Teddy's behavior was any indication, that was true there as well.  
So, then; would Loki _want_ to be Billy Kaplan, reincarnated son of the Scarlet Witch, budding Avenger, boyfriend to one of the universe's most heritagely-complex individuals, and one of the biggest magical power-houses the Multiverse has ever known? Well, once upon a time, at least, and for a very particular reason at that. Loki stared at Billy in the mirror before looking down at his right hand. One of the perks and subsequent curses to being Billy Kaplan was that you had Billy Kaplan's powers, or did he? Loki slowly inhaled until his chest stuck out and then he closed his eyes. With the exhale of breath he called forth his powers, noting how familiar they felt, how they came naturally to him yet till there was that tinge of discomfort, like something wasn't right. It reminded him of when he had taken Billy's powers and used them in his own child-like form - when powers didn't belong to the vessel channeling them. Seeing as the vessel wasn't his own, it stood to reason that the powers...  
There was no surprise to be found in Loki's expression when he opened his eyes and found the trademark light green dancing at the end of his fingertips rather than the fluorescent-blue of Billy's magic. Loki wasn't surprised, no, it was more apprehension his snarl spoke of.  
"'The thing you long for will slip out of your grasp', was it?" Loki muttered and clenched his fist. He glared at his hand before snorting in disgust at none but himself. For a moment there, a brief instant, he realized he had been _hoping_ -

His hand slammed into the mirror, fingers spread and palm pressed flush against the smooth surface.  
"Is _this_ your game, Fox?" He hissed, teeth clenched. Even after all this time, after the guilt he actually embraced and welcomed, in the face of the mere possibility of a greater power, he actually _wanted it_ -  
A glance up at the mirror forced his thoughts and emotions back into focus. There Billy was, looking every bit as frustrated and angry as Loki felt. There was no time for self loathing, Loki concluded and straightened up, hand still on the mirror. He had to set things right, and the sooner, the better.  
His thumb ran under the reflection's eye before he turned away. He refused to let his heroic plan be born in a bathroom with him mostly unclothed, despite his track record. He preferred to at least be decent when he decided how to save the day from the mess he made with his own two hands.

–

It was only fitting that the first obstacle in Loki's path revealed itself as soon as he walked out the door. Every good game offered you a tutorial to start with, didn't they? If only this one was skippable, or the difficulty level was properly tuned. As it was, this felt more like a boss battle.

"Billy?"  
Teddy was there, leaning against the wall and more dressed than he was when last Loki saw him. He had a worried frown on his face and seemed rather wary as well as weary. It took Loki a moment to decide how best to respond, and finally he opted for a small smile he hoped looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

The small gestures were enough, to Loki's surprise. Teddy smiled back and handed him what Loki realized was a shirt. He then glanced at one of the doors. Loki followed his gaze and realized he could make out sounds coming from behind it. The parents seemed to be waking, Loki noted and took the shirt. He managed barely to slip his hand through a sleeve when Teddy caught that hand and pulled him back to his room. The blond closed the door and held a finger to his lips. The noises grew louder and it was fast becoming apparent that Rebecca and Jeff, mistress and master of the house, were up and about.

"Whew, made it," Teddy muttered and moved away from the door. "You'll have to magic yourself over to your room later, though, we can't risk them seeing you coming out from here."

"Not if we retreated there to begin with," Loki retorted mildly playfully. Teddy pouted back, an expression the trickster wasn't expecting.

"Then I'd have to either climb back through the window or sneak around and I'm _not_ turning into a mouse again; I nearly gave your brother a heart attack the last time."  
A memory Loki wished he could peek into.

"Not if I magicked _you_ over back to _your_ room."

Teddy blinked. "You _could_ , yeah... but then why didn't you _that time_ -" He demanded, only to realize his conversation partner wasn't listening. Loki looked around the room, hoping to find an excuse to cut the conversation short and make his escape. It would be so easy to trick his way around this or outright spell himself out, an act which _would_ be oh so fitting given their chat, but that would only make Teddy even more worried, and worse still - suspicious. Also, the less he meddled with the guy, the less he'd have to answer for, and oh, would Billy hold him accountable-  
The logical following thought of 'yes, but _how do you do that, Loki?!_ ' was never conjured thanks to a warm hand that pressed against his cheek and tilted his head so he faced Teddy. There was a certain intensity to his gaze, as though he was trying to read the truth off his companion's expression. For a moment, one that felt horrifyingly long, Loki thought that he _could_ , but then that sigh came, deflated and frustrated. Teddy smoothed his other hand over the other's face, brushing away wayward strands of hair so he could better look into those brown eyes. What Loki found staring back at him was concern profound enough to make his chest tighten uncomfortably.

"Talk to me, Bee. What's wrong?" The question was soft yet thundering at the same time. Loki gulped and fought off the urge to run away. Instead, he placed one hand over the one in his hair, an act to which Teddy replied by turning his hand and interlacing their fingers. Loki's other hand rested over Teddy's forearm, and somehow got Teddy's hand from his cheek to his shoulder. Teddy seemed immersed in the gestures, the simple touches which Loki knew were a fundamental part of the communication between Billy and Teddy, and the trickster was grateful for whatever seemed to work as he still wasn't certain what the best course of action would be. Thankfully, he didn't have to try any further as just when he began to actually enjoy the odd game Teddy played with their fingers, the blond spoke again.

"Is it the nightmares again? From the war? ...is that why you won't talk to me?" he added when Loki broke eye contact, squirming slightly. Loki recovered instantly, however, and nodded with a strained smile. Whatever nightmares Billy suffered from, recurring frights bad enough that Teddy knew about them, Loki could inquire about them later, perhaps even from the guy himself. Right then, what mattered was it was the ticket out of that mess Loki needed.

" _Yes_... that, yes. It was that, I-"

Teddy shook his head, hand going back to the other's face from his shoulder while he squeezed the hand he was still holding. "No need to explain, I get it. Don't worry about it." He leaned in; Loki tilted his head, making Teddy kiss his cheek rather than his lips. These awkward instances were becoming a repeating motif between them, but Teddy took it with stride and rested his forehead against the side of his partner's head, hands moving to rest on the small of his back, holding him close but not uncomfortably so. Teddy offered comfort without restricting his movements, a fact Loki found to be curiously endearing in its innocence and purity, an act of good-will and compassion. The boy truly was the loveliest daydream...

"That bad?" Teddy finally asked, voice low and warm over Loki's ear. Oh, did that feel nice, and made it even harder to not pursue when Teddy ultimately pulled away. But what could Loki do but keep up the act?

"...yeah," Loki replied at last with a hand clumsily running over Teddy's chest. "It's just..." He exhaled. "If we do anything, I want to be able to properly _enjoy_ it... you understand, right?"

Teddy understood, and was quite smitten by it, if the look on his face was any indication.  
"Of course I do," Teddy replied in a soft voice and relaxed his hold.

"I'll... get back to my room, then, try and get some sleep. You should, too. See you when I see you?"

Teddy managed a quick peck on his nose before they were too far apart. "You bet. Go on, git. I miss you already."

Loki feigned a laugh before finally escaping to Billy's room. He exhaled heavily, quite exhausted. He knew their relationship was saccharine and witnessed it himself before, but the... _hands-on experience_ was in a league of its own. Telling himself that it was nausea and discomfort rather than jealousy making his insides twist into knots, he opened Billy's closet and searched for something he didn't disapprove of completely. There were many things on his 'to do' list, after all, and now that Teddy was far enough away, it was Loki's chance to make his escape - once he changed out of Billy's pajamas, of course. The sooner the better, too, as he wasn't sure Teddy really bought into his performance, and he wasn't up to trying his luck with the rest of the family if he could help it. Besides, the sooner he got to Billy, the better, hopefully before anyone else did.

–

Loki couldn't say he never thought he'd break into his own apartment, not while meaning it, at least. He's been through worse before and was likely to encounter worse yet in the future, though performing the deed while in Billy's body never seemed to be part of the scenario. Perhaps his ability to still be surprised was something to rejoice over, Loki thought as he undid the final lock and slipped into his apartment through the window. The room was dark even with the sun rising outside, and perhaps that was why Loki felt so uneasy in his own home. Was it his vessel, he wondered, still fatigued and unwelcoming of its current owner... or perhaps it was the sickeningly sweet scent that filled the air, giving him a peculiar yearning for... _confiture_? Curiouser and curiouser, he thought when he realized he stepped in something slippery. Praying to the rest of his pantheon that wasn't blood, Loki reached down and collected a sample on his fingertips. Whatever 'bled' this seemed to be... blueberries, Loki deduced after tasting what appeared to be jam. It wasn't his first choice for makeshift magic supplies, but it's what he had at home if memory served him right, and it worked just as well as anything else going by both past experience and how light emitted from the jam, revealing the pattern drawn in it on the floor and furniture and carpet. The thought he'd have to replace the thing _again_ managed to cross his mind before he recognized the pattern. It was a binding spell, one he passed on to a certain promising pupil of his. Under different circumstances, Loki would no doubt have been proud. Right then, however...?

"Oh, _bother_. _ELSEWH_ -"

Whips made out of solid light burst out of the sigils, entangling around Loki's body and gagging him. Whoever controlled the spell was smart enough to bind his fingers, too, keeping them apart and stiff. Rather than distraught, Loki chose to be impressed. After all, it _was_ a sight to behold - his own body, lithe, tall figure, illuminated by that lovely fluorescent-blue glow with Billy's magic pouring out of his eyes and fingertips.

"This had _better_ be good," the witch hissed using Loki's voice, making the trickster himself shiver. Well then, this _was_ quite a predicament, wasn't it, Loki thought and would've chuckled if not for nearly suffocating. 'Oh bother' indeed. 


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Billy noticed when he woke up was that the bed was empty. With a soft growl he felt over the mattress, yet much to his dismay not only was there no boyfriend to be found, but the sheets were cold, indicating no one had been there in a while.

"Teddy?" Billy rasped and immediately frowned. He barely sounded like himself... was he coming down with something? He rubbed his throat while looking around the room. There was no sign of Teddy there, so Billy pushed himself up. As soon as he did he realized the room was a different one than where he fell asleep. It wasn't just that he didn't recognize what little he could make out, squinting his eyes in the dark - nothing about the room felt familiar at all, let alone as comfortable as he would expect to feel at home, in a bed he frequented.  
A quick scan of the house showed it was as empty as it was foreign. This was not Billy's house. To make matters worse, he felt as out of sorts in his own body as in the apartment, but not quite in the way a cold or most illnesses would cause him to feel. Did something happen- no, ' _what_ happened' was the right question, he corrected himself and held one hand over his hip while running the other through his hair. The gesture came so naturally to him that it took him a moment to realize how odd his hair felt between his fingers. Thinner, lighter, splitting in all the wrong places, in all the wrong directions, too long or too short, and always in the wrong places...  
 _Ah, dammit, that was not the thing to think about, Kaplan!_ he berated inwardly and dragged his hands down his face in self-exasperation - and that's when he froze. Eyes wide, he felt over his face, nose, cheeks, forehead, tracing the hair-line, his ears... Different, everything, it was all-  
"What the-"  
 _Wrong_ , he corrected when he realized not only that his voice was _not_ his own, but that it was unnervingly familiar now that he was coherent enough to place it, distorted as it was coming from his own throat. He rushed back to where he found the bathroom, and this time relied not only on the light from the hallway but also the room's own, and that's when he saw _him_ \- Loki. The trickster stared back at him with shock and panic equal to Billy's own, making the witch gulp. He slowly raised a hand and felt something sink inside him when the Loki he saw in the mirror mimicked the movement.

"Oh, God..." That explained it, the unfamiliar place, the different feel of everything, starting from even the different viewpoint from which he saw the world, too tall... He _wasn't_ in _his_ skin, he was in _Loki_ 's.

The silver lining to this revelation was a simple one. If Loki was involved, it was all the easier for Billy to take all his confusion, helplessness and growing panic, and condense them into _rage_. Alright, first thing's first. He'd definitely find out why and how he woke up where he did, but before that, he had to defend himself, set a safe parameter. If he's learned _anything_ from Loki during their time together, it was that the jam Loki had in industrial stock in his kitchen could be put to good use.

In all honesty, Billy should've expected the person who ended up breaking into Loki's apartment to be who it was, but as he didn't, it made the encounter all the more jarring.  
"You have _got_ to be kidding me", he growled when he realized who it was, ensnared in his trap - himself, or rather, someone who looked far too much like him for comfort. Maybe even using his actual body.

"...Loki?" Billy asked uncertainly. His frown deepened when his captive failed to reply, letting out mumbles and grunts around a mouthful of light-made links. Billy narrowed his eyes in a thoughtful manner before opting to glare instead when the captive flailed, somehow managing to convey through twitches and moans that - he'd like to be let down now, and - what is _taking_ so _long_?! and - _really_?!

"You do realize I can mute you permanently, right?"

"Only- only you won't," the other gasped once Billy freed his mouth. " _Your_ body and all, are you sure the spell won't backfire and attach to the wrong part of current-me?"

The claim and taunt did little to hasten the process, but finally Billy did release him.  
"I made others, and that one's multi-use, so don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Loki replied, his grin meeting an unimpressed glare. The fierce gaze softened shortly into intense scrutiny of the intruder. Being around his long lost twin Tommy for two years did little to prepare Billy for this, as looking at what was likely his own actual self from the outside proved to be too creepy even after everything he's seen and been through. The way that person handled themselves and the unease they left in Billy's gut were all Loki alright, but that only made things worse as if that _was_ Billy's body... well.

"Is this the part where you supposedly explain the situation without actually doing so, right before asking me to trust you?"

"Mayhap I'll ask that first? For a change of pace." Loki grinned, hands in his pockets and a playful air to him. "You know me so well, that's such a rare thing to come by on the first date."

Ignoring the flirt, Billy leaned against the couch's backrest, arms crossed and eyes trained on Loki. "Let's hear it, then, right out of the trickster's mouth. I'm assuming that _is_ your angle? That you _are_...?"

"Loki of Asgard, yes", he replied with a touch of importance and a hint of pride, but it was short-lived. "While we're on the matter of identities, do you mind not wearing that look? It's... _out of character_."

Billy scowled at him, making him take a step back. Ah, yes, there it was, Billy's utter lack of humor when things got rough. It was refreshing in its honesty.  
"Right, then. The short version is that I have gotten on the receiving end of some mischief, and _you_ , my dear, are collateral damage in a certain spirit's vendetta against me."

"Sounds fitting. But what's the long version?"

Loki made a half-hearted-gesture conveying disdain at the request, but as it didn't seem like Billy would yield in the foreseeable future, Loki relented instead.  
"It involves a mission from the All-Mother, a missing Asgardian relic, and a split-tailed fox. I'd be _thrilled_ to discuss this as well as our plan over breakfast- or we can continue the conversation here," Loki chuckled anxiously when the chains blocked his paths. He followed the sequence of links with his eyes, idly wondering how hard and long it would be to break that spell. He quickly decided against it. Not only would it take time and power he didn't have, but he doubted Billy would sit idly by in the meanwhile. And besides - he didn't come there to make an enemy of him. Loki thus inhaled, exhaled, and having relaxed a bit, finally turned back to Billy.  
"Yes...?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you know, this minor thing..." Billy laughed, a humorless sound, before shrugging. "I don't believe a single word you said."  
They stared at each other, the bitterness in Billy's eyes leaving an uncomfortable pressure in Loki's chest.  
"See, if you're _not_ Loki, you've already lied to me once, in which case I'd like to know for sure sooner rather than later."

"And if I _am_ Loki?"  
It was a question that had to be asked, yet one he still regretted as Billy's answer hurt more than he thought it would.

"Then I already have _no_ reason to trust you at all, let alone take your word on anything so easily."

"You want me to prove myself," Loki clarified, and began thinking of ways to do so even before Billy nodded his confirmation. "At least, solve our current identity predicament." He had actually given this matter some thought on the way, and it was quite the predicament indeed. Billy and he were both in equally complicated situations where it was difficult to prove anything about... well, _anything_. On their own, at least. This called for outside intervention.  
"I'll need my phone."

"This one?" Billy pulled the device out of his pocket. He didn't let Loki have it, though, instead holding it away when Loki reached for it. Loki huffed, but relented.

"The security pattern is a diagonal slash from top left to bottom right, and then a stroke up. Look for Verity Willis in the contact book."

Billy did as requested, and then quirked a brow when he saw what other details Loki inputted under Verity's contact entry.  
"'Truth lady'? Isn't this both _convenient_ and _ominous_."

"Put her on speaker, please," Loki asked pleasantly, satisfied by Billy's attempt at a jab, and if nothing else, the reemergence of his infamous cynicism. If he was being stingy, it hopefully meant he was calming down. His appreciation of that fact was was cut short, however, when they reached voice mail.

"Looks like she's screening you."

"Or she's still asleep. Try again."

Billy did, and again, and was at his wits' end when the dull dial tone came to an abrupt stop, replaced by a young woman's voice.

"Do you have _any_ idea what time it is, Loki?!"

Loki's lips split into a grin. He liked Verity quite a bit, but never before did he feel quite so elated to hear her voice.  
"A time in which I offer thanks that you don't mute your phone before bed, my dear Ms. Willis!"

The line went silent for a moment, after which the anger in Verity's voice, while still present, was accompanied by concern and a touch of fear.  
"Who is this?"

"The one and only God of Mischief. Who else would call at these hours?!" Loki's playfulness was met with a blank stare from Billy that held more than a bit of judgement to it. Both looked back at the phone when Verity finally replied.

"What happened to your voice? You sound like... someone else."

"Does that mean you admit that I'm being honest about my identity? Please state it, for the record."

"Record? Loki, what's going on?"

Loki pressed his hands together and against his face. "Verity, I'd be most delighted to explain this entire mess over dinner, hopefully when we can look back at it and laugh, and when I'm physically of legal drinking age again - Odin bless America - but could you please stay on topic, for now?"

"...yes, you're Loki."

"Thank you. Now, Verity Willis, please say hello to-" Loki motioned at Billy in an introductory manner. At the witch's reluctance to cooperate, he added- "You can use your codename. Any name, so long as it's really yours, and that I know you by it."

"...Wiccan," Billy answered eventually, drawing a grumble from the other end of the line.

"Great, now _he_ has _your_ voice- wait, Wiccan? As in the Young Avengers' Wiccan?!"

"That's the one," Billy confirmed. Under normal circumstances Loki would've relished how bashful and proud Billy looked, but they had bigger fish to fry, and that expression didn't look half as cute on Loki's face anyway, despite it being Billy in there.

"Is he telling the truth, Verity?" The trickster added, eager to get this part over with.

"Ye-yeah. Your voices are mixed up, but neither of you lied to me. You're who you claim to be."

A soft breath of relief left Loki. "Thank you, Verity. We'll let you get back to sleep now."

"That dinner had better be worth it, Loki."

"Have I ever failed you before?" The line went dead. Satisfied, Loki smiled up at Billy who was looking at him funny. "What? I'm a better cook than you'd think."

"Ah ha," Billy sounded largely unimpressed, but there was little Loki could do about that. "Please tell me there's more to it than that."

"What, this?" Loki asked and motioned at the phone, still in Billy's hand. "How, pray-tell, was letting you speak to a woman you've never met and have no reason to trust supposed to make _you_ trust _me_? No, no, my adorable former pupil..."

" _You_ were verifying _me,_ " Billy growled and dragged a hand down his face.

"You never _did_ openly tell me who you were, I simply assumed. Mind, I wouldn't have had a reason to trust you even if you did make a claim regarding your identity - we _are_ in the same position, after all."

"I would be tempted to say it's only fair..." Billy began before giving Loki a pointed look. He was on edge again, the trickster noted. "But now I'm at a disadvantage."

"Not for long, I hope."

"And how do you plan to fix that?"

Loki chuckled softly. "Let's review. For starters, I imagine that if you knew any spell that could help clear things up, you'd have used it by now, meaning you don't. I do, but as you don't trust me, casting the spell is meaningless. Next, there's always your wildcard 'I want' spells, but I'm assuming you're not in-tune enough with my body for that to work. Too easy for it to backfire, I reckon."  
Billy shifted in obvious discomfort, proving Loki's words to be true. Arms crossed, Loki grinned though it lacked any real amusement.  
"I do believe it's time to go about it the old fashioned way!"

"Which is?"

Loki scoffed at the obvious display of distrust before he settled down. "Oh, I'm certain I can find a thing or two only the two of us know about. After all, we have spent so much time together-"

"Not alone, we didn't," Billy corrected. "Most of the time we trained on the ship, not much privacy there, and when we were away, America hounded you like a shadow, refusing to give you time alone with me... of course, you should've known that if you were telling me the truth."

"I do, quite well, yes. Yet still I can think of... hm, twice we were together with nary a soul in sight? Yes, that sounds right..."

"Christ-" Billy swore and took two steps away in annoyance. "You knew what you'd say before you even broke in! How all of this would play out, even!"

"No later than three blocks away, I'd say."

Billy threw his hands up in resignation. "That much about you is Loki-like, I'll give you that." He ran his hands through his hair before exhaling heavily. Mildly deflated, he turned back to Loki, but rather than defeat Loki noticed something else that unnerved him.  
"Let's hear it, then, this magical moment we supposedly shared that's going to miraculously make me believe you. I'm warning you, though-" He trailed off to let the fact the chains of light rematerialized make even more of an impression. "You only get one shot at it."

Loki eyed the chains before looking directly into Billy's eyes. "That's all I need. I'll thus warn _you_ \- you might want to sit down."

Billy settled against the couch's backrest again, arms crossed. Loki nodded - this was as good as he was going to get. He scratched the corners of his mouth with both thumb and forefinger before holding his hands together. Then he held them at shoulder height, his shoulders tense.  
"Right. Let me tell you a tale-"

"Loki-"

"The details and mood are important. Besides, I only have one chance, let me do it my way. Now, where was I- ah, yes.  
"It was in the Park of Central where our heroes' ship crash-landed, surrounded by New York's finest parental-units-turned-Goo-Monsters. The dashing young vagabonds were facing an endless, unwinnable fight... until lo! Young Loki, cunning and fast-witted, spun a most glorified lie-" Loki pointed at Billy, arm outstretched. "Kill Master Kaplan, and it all goes away."

Loki recalled the way Billy had looked back then, like an animal backed into a corner, terrified and lost. The distant memory of it still shone deep in Billy's eyes and while his expression betrayed but a pursing of his lips, his shoulders were tense and his fingers over his arms tugged at the fabric of his sleeves. Back then, Loki made the declaration with a smile, yet now he couldn't feign playfulness, not even the least amount of jest. The worst part of it all was that this was hardly enough to prove Loki's identity, and so reluctantly he went on.

"With these two as his options, either giving Loki his powers... or death at his lover's hand-"  
Billy's eyes widened. That particular part the child Loki whispered in his ear, unknown to the rest of them. If left the impact Loki desired, even if the nausea it brought was overwhelming.  
"-the witch obliged, giving Loki his powers. The boy then proceeded to do what comes naturally to a Loki - he ran away."

Billy's breathing was noticeably heavier and labored. Loki wished he didn't have to do this, truly. And yet...

"As later plot twists would reveal, Loki departed to a safe location as the spell to save them required time to prepare and concentration, both unaffordable luxuries down on the battlefield.  
"Yet alas, the party knew not of his plan. And while most of them fought a losing battle that would cost them not only their lives but their eternal souls, young Billy Kaplan stood back, watching it all unfold. Powerless, _useless_... hopeless. Certain it was all his fault, he recalled the convenient solution Loki cooked up, and with neither side in the conflict e'er the wiser, he snuck back into the Kree ship, made his way to the armory, and..."

He brought two fingers to his chin, and finally Billy looked away, eyes shut tightly before he covered his face with both hands. Loki lowered his hand and silently watched him, uncertain as to how to proceed. It wasn't the best of times for Billy to recall, but how else was he supposed to earn his trust... of course, assuming that Billy believed him-

"And?!" Billy demanded despite the fact his face was still mostly covered. Loki gulped, hesitating to respond.  
"And- what happened next?!" The witch went on, eyes wide and set on Loki while his hands dropped to the couch. Loki winced and dropped the charade; they were past the time for theatrics.

"I arrived in the nick of time, pushing your hand away just..." He gulped and forced the words out of his mouth. "Just as you pulled the trigger."

Billy's eyes closed and he let his head hang low. Loki suddenly found his lips glued together, his tongue numb and useless, and his feet stuck to the floor. He remembered how, back then, with his hand on Billy's shoulder and his mouth conjuring double-meaning reassurances, he both congratulated himself on a job well done as well as battled his guilt. Now, there was one thing warding off emptiness - it was self-loathing. It made the words stick in his mouth- no, he wanted to say something, _needed_ to say it, it was on the tip of his tongue, those words he never said but should've-

"I believe you."

Whatever it was, Loki swallowed it around a startled gulp. "I beg your pardon?" He gasped, taken by surprise by the statement. Billy pulled his hair back and slowly dragged his hands even further so his hair sprung forward gradually, awkwardly. He focused on his breaths and after a moment nodded without looking at Loki.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I believe you. The ship's cameras were down because of the crash, you probably never shared because it's too good a bargaining chip, and I-" Billy shrugged before lowering his hands to his sides. " _I_ never told anyone, so-"

" _No_ one?" Loki repeated incredulously, finding it impossible to believe. "Not even Te-"  
The look Billy finally graced him with, one oh so tired, made Loki swallow the rest of the question, and give up on that specific pursuit.  
" _No_ one. Gotcha."

Billy nodded slowly, eyes downcast. Loki watched him for a while until he was no longer able to stand the forlorn silence.  
"While we're on the matter of not telling people things, did you, perchance, inform anyone of our situation? Say, oh, dearest Stephen Strange, or perhaps your mother from another life?"

Billy wiped the corner of his eye with a finger before shaking his head. "It somehow seemed like a bad idea to make contact with anyone while in your body. It doesn't exactly instill confidence and trust."

Loki hummed thoughtfully before nodding, deciding to play along. "So it seems, yes."

"You're here _now_ , though," Billy added then, much to Loki's disdain. "If we have us both, then-"

"We're not doing it," The Demigod concluded, arms crossed. Billy rolled his eyes.

"This isn't the time for your wounded pride-"

"It's not _only_ that," Loki claimed before holding a hand over his chest. He paused when he felt Billy's heartbeat, the way the blood flowed through the boy's vessel, so different from his own yet just the same. "You feel it too, don't you? This tugging in the middle of your chest. It's pulling you out, reminding you it's not where you belong..." He let Billy mimic the gesture, and knew his point was made.  
"But it's _faint_. _Fragile_. The one behind this was no pushover. They knew what they were doing and they did this for a reason. Who knows what might happen if we involve other people, especially the Witch, whose lack of finesse is second only to yours." He promptly ignored the disgruntled look Billy gave him at the double insult to both him and Wanda.  
"It might weaken the link further... or worse."

"You mean we could stay stuck like this," Billy concluded and pursed his lips. Loki nodded, seeming quite aloof.

"It's the _worst_ case scenario, but it's still possible, yes. I suppose I should find comfort in the family I'll become a part of, and your partner. He _is_ as lovely as they come, after all..." He actually welcomed the glare Billy sent his way. He needed him focused and driven; anger tended to do that.

"Meanwhile _I_ 'm stuck being _you_ ," Billy spat back. "This wouldn't be the first time you claimed to help but really didn't. How do I know this wasn't your plan all along?!"

Loki nodded. These were all good points, and ones Billy in another time and place wouldn't have reached. It made the trickster smile sadly.  
"Look at you. You really are growing up."

"You made me."

Another slow nod followed, but that was all Loki felt they could afford. As much as he deserved every last bit of Billy's spite and resentment, that was neither the time nor the place.  
"I could've left you here and watched people reject your claims about who you really were while I lived your life, enjoying so many things I never had. But here I am, trying to switch us back. And you know why? _Because_ -" he stressed, thankfully silencing any bitter interjections Billy wanted to make. He stared at him then, Loki's eyes filled with all the pride and dignity a Loki could muster.  
"Because being Loki is _my_ cross to bear. Your story goes down a different path."

The air was heavy with the silence that followed. Billy looked from one item in the room to another, all the while Loki's eyes were set on his face, trying to decipher what was going on in his mind, an act that was far too difficult given that Billy was currently wearing Loki's own features. Of course, Loki had nothing if not a poker face. Finally the witch snorted, a gasped out sound.

"A path that means trusting you."

"Rock bottom makes for a sturdy foundation."

"...I know that meme."

Loki smiled fondly at the retort before taking an experimental step outside the magical circle of jam. There was no retribution, no punishment. They had a deal.

"Hm. It appears we'll have to deal with you jamming up my apartment later. Why don't we discuss the plan over breakfast? It _is_ the most important meal of the day, and we both would need our strength before long. Worry not, I promise no bacon will be consumed by either your spirit or body."

Billy stayed behind while Loki pranced into the kitchen, feeling obviously comfortable at his own home despite not quite being himself. Teaming up with Loki was not something he was eager to do, but as always, the trickster's words rang so very true... he clutched a handful of shirt over his chest before turning to look at Loki who was muttering something about the apron not fitting quite right with his current body. Loki Laufeyson, his once again partner in crime.

"Oh, bother..." Billy muttered before joining Loki in the kitchen, concluding he should at least hear what he had to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Imps. Of all the creatures in the nine realms they could come up against, it had to be _imps_. Scaly, slimy... _fire breathing_ _imps_.

"DUCK!" Loki cried out, letting Billy dodge just in time as one of the creatures spat fire at him. The mage retaliated with lightning, taking one down only to have two take its place, and what's worse - now they were angry. Energy gathered at Billy's clenched fists, leaving Loki with mere seconds to pick a course of action. More imps were coming, nothing Billy alone couldn't handle even given their switcharoo, but the question was - should he? Should Loki let Billy cut loose, and no doubt draw the attention of every other magical creature nearby?  
No. That was such a bad idea it was not even an option. Then again, this _was_ Billy Kaplan there, despite the Loki-package, which meant Loki had to intervene - and fast.

"Billy!" he called, drawing Billy's attention. It let the witch see the item Loki held in his hand, so when the smoke bomb was thrown, he knew to cover his face, unlike his two assailants who flew back, shrieking.

"Come on!" The trickster grabbed Billy's wrist and pulled him away. They broke into a sprint, Billy following Loki closely. Loki ducked suddenly and Billy stumbled to follow. They hid under a fallen trunk and Loki rolled on top of Billy, one hand over Billy's mouth while the other gripped tightly onto one of his invisibility artifacts, a valuable artifact he picked up before they left home. Overhead they heard the imps fly past, and only a while later did Loki roll off, revealing the both of them and letting Billy breathe again.

"I _hate_ imps," Loki growled. Billy chuckled breathlessly in response.

"Well, they didn't seem too fond of us, either. How did you get past them the last time, again?"

"I didn't go around picking fights," Loki berated and was all the more frustrated when Billy didn't seem sorry in the least.

"We don't have time to sneak around like this."

"Ah, but fighting the entire forest is time-efficient, I take it? Billy, get a hold of yourself."

Billy growled, but he couldn't argue with the facts. The fight cost them time, forced them to take a detour, and now they would have to be all the more careful when traveling - which meant, no doubt, moving at a slower pace.

"Remind me again why we can't just teleport over?"

Loki sighed. "Must I _really_ repeat what I said this morning, Billy?"

"Humor me."

–

The plan, in its core, was simple. They were to teleport close to the forest where the Huli Jing resided and make their way in on foot. Once there, they would confront the spirit and get back to their own bodies. Loki had made Billy promise to keep his questions to the end, all the while making breakfast. As promised, there was no bacon involved. Loki ran back and forth in his kitchen, and before long Billy had several side dishes, toasts, a pile of pancakes and an omelet placed before him.

"Apple or orange?" Loki asked, making Billy look up to find him holding two cartons of juice. He wasn't in the mood to play house so he left Loki hanging until the trickster finally shrugged.  
"Both, then. Both is good," he concluded and poured both some orange juice before sitting down, the cartons left on the table.  
"Alright. As promised-" he hummed and stuffed his plate. "You may ask me questions now."

Billy pursed his lips while he prioritized his inquiries. Finally he decided on one to start with.  
"Why can't we teleport inside the forest?"

A naive question, but one that had to be asked, for sure.  
"It's not your average forest. Its mystical properties are quite unique even among other similar locations. There's a reason why it's filled to the brim with spirits, and it's not the ocean view. The good news is that when we're there, we'll get quite the lovely boost, all the more helpful seeing how neither of us are in top-shape right now. However-"

"That will only apply once we're already there, so it can't help us on the way in, and in fact means there'll be that much more interference to work our way through ,unless we go in on foot. Gotcha."

Loki smiled briefly. "Has anyone told you how refreshing it is to have you actually know a thing or two about magic?"

"If you're intending to pat yourself on the back, don't. It's basic fantasy-book material and I've read my fair share of those."

"My statement still holds, regardless of the knowledge's origin," Loki insisted before taking a bite out of his toast. "Now, it merits a mention, how the place _is_ crawling with spirits, monsters and other magical creatures, ones who will already be aware on some level of our presence even without us broadcasting it by using magic."

"Speaking of which, what _are_ we going to face?" Billy asked, forearms on the table, pushing his still empty plate away. Loki applied some Nutella on another slice of toast before answering.

"Oh, all sorts of wonderful creatures. There's the Huli Jing, of course, pixies, wood nymphs, I believe an ogre resides in one of the caves... oh..." He paused in order to frown. "And _imps_."

Billy quirked a brow. "We don't like imps, I take it."

"We _hate_ imps about as much as they hate anything that isn't themselves, and that includes other imps. They're rotten, vicious creatures who thrive on mayhem and suffering and are particularly fond of mischief of the hazardous variety."

"Funny... that sounds a lot like _you_."

There was something poetic about having that statement be said in Loki's own voice, but Loki couldn't be bothered with placing exactly what it was. Instead he tried not to be too fazed by Billy's ever warranted bitterness.  
"Yes, well... don't expect _them_ to magically grow a conscience."

"Don't expect me to be grateful for yours."

That bite of omelet didn't go down as smoothly as it should've. Loki stared at Billy, who, having said what he wanted, was now looking elsewhere, anywhere but at Loki. It rang oddly familiar, that statement, reminding Loki of something someone had told him before. What was it, now... about him not being _allowed_ to change? Either way, that hurt more than he cared to admit, yet he wasn't allowed to dwell on it for long.

"So... this Huli Jing?" Billy started, pulling the conversation back on track. "It's a fox spirit, right? How many tails?" he asked, his own glass of juice finally at hand, something for him to toy with and focus on.

"Nine," Loki replied simply, making Billy groan.

"Of _course_ it has all nine tails. Of _course_."

Loki let out a small, weak snicker at that, only to blink at the look Billy gave him next.

"Last question-"

Loki held his fork up, stopping Billy mid-sentence. "Only if you eat something afterward. And drink your juice. You'll need your strength."

Billy took a sip from his juice to display his acceptance of the terms. Loki nodded his approval.

"Ask away."

"Once we get through the magical forest of magical creatures and find the Huli Jing... what _is_ your plan? How are we going to get it to switch us back?"

Loki wiped his mouth with a napkin and poured some more juice into his glass.  
"Hopefully, by the time we get there, it would be satisfied with my punishment. If not that, hopefully it will agree to spare _you_."

"And here I thought you sought me out because you liked me."

"I _do_ require your help if I've any hope to succeed in this, even simply making it there in one piece."

Billy took a moment to ponder that before he pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, basically, the plan is us doing a lot of _hoping_ , did I get that right?"

"Quite so, yes," Loki confirmed before looking down, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Let us especially hope that when I get down on all fours and bow so low I can kiss the ground..." he trailed off, not trusting his voice. He looked up, catching Billy's gaze, and forced himself to speak again.  
"I'll be forgiven."

Oblivious to the possibility Loki wasn't quite talking about the fox, Billy palmed his face with a groan.  
"Your plan is _apologizing_?!"

In an attempt to ignore the jolt of pain, Loki drank some more juice. "I can't give back what I took, and even if I could, it wouldn't help since it's not about that - I humiliated it. The only way to even begin making up for that is to lower myself as much as I can."

Neither said much for a while until finally Billy lowered his hands, a despaired look on his face.  
"You realize, of course, that means we're utterly _screwed_ , right?"

"Quite," Loki confirmed and began piling food on Billy's plate. "Now keep your promise and eat something."

Billy was beyond arguing, if only because he grew tired of it. He reached for his fork and consumed his meal in silence.

–

Splitting from Billy was at once both the best and worst thing Loki could've done. At the very least, Billy wasn't there to draw attention to them, and at best - he was actively drawing attention away from Loki with his recklessness and short temper, letting the trickster roam free. And yet it was that distance that also posed a problem - Loki couldn't keep Billy safe, couldn't spare him several precious mistakes that might cost them both dearly. Deciding it was therefore best he finished up with his errands as soon as possible, Loki picked up the pace. He collected berries he knew were edible and as much firewood as he could carry without relying on magic for help - that would draw unwanted attention, and the less he had of that, the better. He then made his way to the meeting point - it was a cave at the bottom of the mountain-side, one easy to find as it was oozing magical energy so they would both be able to arrive there even when apart. The even more inviting aspect of it was that most spirits inhabiting the forest wouldn't come near it if they could help it. They'd be safe there for a while, that is, unless Billy was already captured - or worse. Well, only one way to find out, Loki thought and made his way inside.  
It wasn't even several feet into the cave before the tunnel curled, depriving the visitor from the light of the sun, and yet it was hardly dark. Decorating the cave's walls were numerous crystals, each emanating light in a different color. The magical aura in the air was almost tangible, leaving Loki momentarily lightheaded. When he recovered, having grown used to it, he let himself smile as he felt Billy's presence not too far ahead. The way the boy's aura felt almost at home, mixed with the pure energies that filled the air, didn't pass by Loki, but he decided to ponder that at a later date, and instead embraced the relief he felt when he finally found the other. Billy seemed tired and grumpy, but otherwise unharmed. He was sitting on the ground with his back to a large rock. Before him was a small fire, happily eating away at some kindlings.

"I can't help but notice the absence of smoke," Loki said and noted the lack of surprise Billy displayed at the sound of his voice. Hm, he must've felt him approach; good.

"It's just a small ventilation spell. What's the harm? You said they can't find us here."

"I said they'd have a hard time doing so, there's a difference," he countered and handed Billy his share of the meal. He then took his place on another rock, eyes set on the crystals littering the ceiling. "This cave is a focal point for all the magical energies in the forest. It will be difficult to find us here with all this interference, plus the locals don't come near as they consider it sacred - but I'd rather not push our luck." He looked back down at Billy who turned away just then, proof he was listening up to that moment. He was nibbling on the berries Loki brought and- oh- stained his shirt.

"Whoops."

"I _love_ that shirt!"

"And I'd be _happy_ to clean it, once I'm _allowed to cast spells again_."

Loki rolled his eyes at Billy's tendency to subjectively heed his warnings before biting angrily into a berry of his own. He wasn't keen on leaving things on that note, however.  
"Not entirely unrelated, the fire itself seems suspiciously unmagical," he pondered out loud and reached for the flints left not too far from the fire. "Am I in the presence of a boy-scout?"  
He wasn't really expecting a reply. Billy so far remained comfortable in his disdain for his companion, so when he actually answered, albeit after a while, Loki almost choked on a berry.

"Dad taught me. We used to go camping a lot until Daniel was old enough to join us. Turns out he's allergic to half the things in the forest, so it was either leaving him behind every time, or stop going."

Loki held his breath until Billy was done, fearing that even the smallest of gasps would shatter the moment. As it was, Billy said all he had to say before he fell silent, leaving the air the calmest it's been since they met that morning. Perhaps that was why Loki felt the need to- most likely- ruin it.  
"How _are_ things with your parents?"

The way Billy looked at him wasn't quite hostile, but it spoke of suspicion and distrust. "Why? Are there any more creatures from the void who'd like to _possess_ them?"

Loki gulped. "Not... to the best of my knowledge, no."

Billy looked at him skeptically before leaning his head back against the rock, eyes closed. For a moment Loki was certain Billy would remain silent, only to be surprised again when again Billy humored him by replying.

"We're... fine, I guess. I mean, It's not like it was _our_ fault things went awry before." He trailed off before chuckling, face twisting with bitterness that made his smile all the more unnerving. "I can't exactly tell _them_ that, so they're still walking on eggshells around me, trying to avoid repeating mistakes they never actually made, without even knowing what they were. I keep telling them we were away because of superhero stuff, that the Avengers were involved- and it's not even a lie! But it's like..." He waved a hand about, trying to grasp the right words before frowning. "Like they remember just enough to know I'm not being completely honest with them."

Loki nodded slowly. This, too, was on him, he knew, and felt the need to do _something_ about it, now that Billy was actually talking to him.  
"I'm rather certain you can tell them the truth now," he finally said, voice soft yet steady. "Mother is gone and so is her influence. If you tell them the truth, your voice will reach them this time."  
He wasn't quite expecting a snort in response, though it made him consider what _was_ he expecting. Surely gratitude was too much to ask for, all things considered.

" _Rather certain_ that's the _last_ thing I want to do."

"Why?" Loki asked, confused. Billy pinched the bridge of his nose before dragging his hand down his face. When he spoke again there was no anger or even bitterness on his face or in his voice, only sadness and pain.

"It doesn't matter that they were being controlled, or that they acted against their will. They're still the pawns used. Times like this, whatever happened, regardless of what say you had in it..." He looked down at his hands before clenching them into fists. "It's on you."

Loki had a good moment of silence to ponder what exactly Billy was talking about. If he wanted to play ignorant and detached, he could pretend the example used was Wanda and the ways in which Dr. Doom allegedly toyed with her. He knew better, of course, and while that might've been a part of it as the Scarlet Witch still insisted on taking responsibility despite Doom's potential involvement, Billy was talking about himself. While not unthinkable that some other events in his past shaped that opinion, one thing was certain - he was talking about everything Loki made him do, and the knowledge Billy refused to lay the blame in its entirety on him was at once both curiously charming as well as enough to make Loki's stomach turn to knots. The original sentiment itself was easy enough for Loki to relate to, and he looked down at the hands he kept rubbing together as though to get something off them.  
So caught up in his thoughts he was, that when Billy spoke again, Loki was caught by surprise.

"Telling yourself it wasn't your fault might help you sleep better _some_ nights, but other times? It actually makes it worse. If I can help it, I'd rather not put them through it."

For his own sake as well, Loki knew, but kept that to himself, instead letting out a small 'I see'. There was little else for him to say on the matter, and for a brief moment he considered staying quiet, yet as always, a Loki does as Loki do, and where Billy was concerned, Loki couldn't seem to keep his foot out of his mouth.  
"What about Teddy? Or are you going to keep the whole thing a secret from him, too?"

Billy quirked a brow before pointing at his face, not truly his own at the moment. "About _this_? Or...?"

Loki shook his head before sighing. He forced himself to fight off the annoyance, knowing Billy wasn't doing this on purpose, and took a stabilizing breath. This _was_ a sensitive topic, after all, and he wanted to be in control of himself when he brought it up, not for the first time that day.  
"About that thing only you and I know of," he explained softly. It took him a moment, but Billy caught on, judging by the distraught look on his face right before he looked away. Loki wasn't about to let up so easily, though.  
"Oh, and that _other_ thing, _also_ known to Kate-" He counted off one finger. "Noh-Varr-" Another. "America-" Third.

" _Enough_."

The fourth finger was extended but the name associated with it was left unsaid. Loki withdraw both hands and watched Billy in silence, watching how the gears were shifting in his head, and oh, the pained look on his face.

"He deserves to know, Billy."

"What do _you_ care?!" Billy barked back. A legitimate concern for sure, one Loki certainly wasn't going to argue with.

"One hypothesis would have it that as I'm in _your_ body and _you_ care-"

Billy held his hand up; Loki fell silent. Billy then muttered something about how he couldn't believe Loki actually said that, after which he properly answered the original question.

"When exactly am I supposed to bring it up? What, over dinner, when he passes me the salt? When we're out on a date just as he hands me something he won at the booths? Oh, no no no, _I know_ \- pillow talk! 'Gee, Ted, the sex was _great_! Oh, by the way, I _tried to kill myself! Twice!_ '" His voice, already unsteady, cracked and finally broke. He looked away, teeth clenched. Loki on his part remained silent, not trusting himself to not make matters worse. Eventually Billy lowered his head, eyes set on the fire dancing before him.  
"It's not exactly something I can bring up out of the blue..."

"And yet, you must," Loki countered softly, finally feeling there was room for him to speak. "This is hardly anything a build-up for will simply happen on its own, Billy. You must make one yourself."

"Or...?"

The lone word, barely a syllable, made Loki frown. This was it.

"Or, inevitably someone will find out and use it against you and the man you care so much for."  
Billy winced, but said nothing, so Loki continued. "Billy, when you two are in-sync, you're unbreakable, and not _only_ because your powers are at their peak whenever he's involved. Yours is the kind of love and trust that can only be found in the tales of old... well, and Disney." He got no response to that. A disappointment, yet one he couldn't dwell on. "The flip side of this is that you're all the more vulnerable when things aren't as they should be. I do believe I have provided more than enough proof to that effect, yes?"

Billy didn't quite glare, yet still it was oddly reassuring to see he could be bothered with giving Loki a dirty look.

"You want further proof? Look at what our beloved _David_ did once he found out, and _he_ was almost a _friend_."

At the mention of Prodigy, Billy's face twisted into something not quite unreadable that spoke at the very least of discomfort and unease. He kept quiet, though, so Loki pressed on, refusing to let this chance go now that he's pushed this far.  
"It _will_ get out, Billy, and unless it's on _your_ terms, it _will_ be used by the most unsavory people."

"People like _you_?" Billy spat back. Loki had the distinct feeling this was Billy's attempt to fight the situation at large rather than the person standing before him, yet it changed little that few were as worthy targets as Loki. He couldn't quite deny the validity of the accusation either way, even if it was meant more as an insult. He smiled, the gesture weak and sad.

"Maybe even me, who knows. The night is still young, as they say."

Billy shook his head, despair written over his features. It was a weird expression to see on Loki's face, and Loki himself watched it until Billy looked away, at which point Loki lowered his gaze. Would this even make a difference, he wondered; granted, given just how much Billy liked him, he may have just ensured the opposite of what he attempted to achieve. Typical Loki, he thought and chewed on a berry, unable to enjoy its sweet-sour flavor. He had half a mind to get some rest after this, but the sound of a heavy sigh made him look at Billy. The teen was staring at what remained of his own berries as though they were to blame for everything, but ultimately he looked at Loki, a small spark of determination in his eyes,

"My turn."

"...pardon?" Loki blinked. It seemed as though that wasn't what Billy intended to say, judging by how frustrated he looked, but he forced himself to go on regardless.

"You asked your questions and I answered, Lord knows why. Now it's my turn to ask."

"Fair enough," Loki agreed. "Ask away."

He was met with a silence that stretched, making Loki gulp. He was quite certain he wasn't to like whatever it was Billy was struggling with, and he was far from wrong. He rarely was when it came to Billy, it seemed.

"At first, you said that... that my _death_... would fix everything."

Loki straightened up and hoped it didn't show, just how tense he became at that intro line. Still, that was one statement he couldn't simply let slide.  
"And then I told you I lied about that, yes."

Billy nodded with a snort. "That you did... but, see, that's what gets me - it doesn't make any sense," he stated around a snarl. "We were having our asses handed to us. We were _losing_ , and you _almost_ didn't have your way."

"Almost!" Loki pointed out and forced himself to sound as boastful as he could. Billy didn't seem impressed.

"It was a close call, the kind that so easily goes wrong, which got me thinking just how _so_ unlike Loki it is, to go into any situation without-" His breath caught in his throat, but he still managed to hiss - "a _plan B_. So which was the lie, then..."

"What's the point of this, Billy?" Loki demanded without a shred of playfulness or amusement. It was apparent Billy was thrown off balance by the interjection, but it was for the better as it bought Loki the second he needed to find his words. "You've obviously made up your mind on the matter, and we both know my chances of changing it aren't exactly impressive. Besides, what's done is done, does it truly matter what the lie was?"

"It does to me."

Loki stared at Billy for as long as the other looked back. The boy was desperate and lost, and Loki was certain he regretted asking, but as it was...  
"Very well," he said at last and chewed on his final berry before leaning forward. "I'll give you an answer.  
"Following the story as it played out, the lie is as we know it - Master Kaplan exiting stage left would bring no relief to anyone. With that ruled out as an option, our heroes triumphed over obstacles and arrived at an ending where all but the villain got their happily-ever-afters - but you knew that, seeing as we're in the middle of the awkward sequel." Following the short monologue, Loki snatched Billy's remaining berries before he stood up and began pacing through the cavity. "But the tale could've gone differently, for sure; after all, I could've just as easily lied about lying." He let his eyes meet Billy's before he spun about, arms outstretched.  
"Imagine, then, a scenario such as this! There is and always has been a 'panic button', a simple solution that could release us all from the burden of Mother dearest! But _ah_ -" He turned to Billy, one finger held up. " _None_ would hear of it! Perish the thought, they would surely say, and refuse to be swayed. As befitting a group of young Midgardian heroes, they would choose the hardest path for the sake of a moral highground, afraid of their conscience. They would fight on, struggle, crawl and claw their way through, come hell or high water, and they would come out triumphant. Now, I _may_ be mistaken, but doesn't that sound strikingly familiar to what actually happened?"

Billy opened his mouth, no doubt to protest and argue, but Loki was having none of that.

"NOW!" he practically yelled, refusing to let Billy manage a single word. Billy withdrew reluctantly, but his displeasure soon gave way to confusion at the sad look that crossed Loki's face. "About that... _what if_ you're _insisting_ on holding onto..." He crouched on the ground, eyes on the fire before he looked back at Billy. The body might've been the trickster's, but the helpless look that had Loki's chest tighten was all Billy. Loki sighed softly.  
"To say it would've brought an end to the story...? _A_ story, yes, for sure - a very specific one, the protagonist of which would no longer be around to see the aftermath of his tale. He would never have seen the siblings who outlived their brother, or the two mourning parents who never _really_ knew why they lost their first born, or the two more wondering why they lost their second. So many laying yet another friend to rest, so soon after they lost the first... and of course- well, you didn't quite tie the knot yet, but there would be a _widower_ left in your wake... not quite a _happy_ ending, now is it?"

His brows furrowed when Billy looked away. Judging by the way his lower lip quivered, he was on the verge of tears. Small wonder in light of their weighted conversation, but what did come as a surprise to both parties was how Loki reached for Billy's face, hand cupping his chin and gently tilting his head up. What Loki had to say next, he wanted to have Billy look at him when he said it. It might've been the hardest thing he's done yet, staring at his own face like that, but he knew it was really Billy in there - and Billy needed to hear this.

"Billy, it's a _good_ thing you're alive. Stop trying to find excuses to think otherwise."

Billy's visible shock at the first statement gave way to an almost embarrassed aversion of his gaze when Loki voiced that demand. Perhaps it was that loss of eye contact that made Loki brush his fingers over the other's cheek before withdrawing his hand.  
For a good while neither said anything while they kept looking away, but the awkward, heavy silence was one they ultimately couldn't afford for long. Finding comfort in how Billy stopped arguing, Loki nodded and pushed himself up.

"We'll head out after we've gotten some rest," he stated before crouching by the small pond at the edge of the cave, its clear water reflecting the light of the stones in the walls. He drank and washed his face, never once letting Billy out of his sight. The witch was tugging at the newfound stain on Loki's shirt and seemed peculiarly guilty. Loki thought little of it while he found himself a nice rock to curl up on, not too far from the flame. As soon as he got somewhat comfortable, Billy spoke again, a hesitant, clumsy whisper.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," he said, but Loki chose not to reply, pretending to have already fallen asleep. While Billy went about his business, getting ready to rest himself, the trickster contemplated their most recent conversation, all the while watching his companion who remained unaware of the attention. Loki wondered silently if he didn't make matters worse for them by pacifying Billy, knowing just how powerful the boy could be while angry, and how useful that anger could be given what they were soon to face.  
 _Oh, bother,_ he thought, but found he didn't really mean it. Billy did need to hear those words, and Loki? He _wanted_ to say them more than he ever cared to admit. Feeling thus oddly satisfied, Loki waited until Billy settled down and finally let himself drift off to sleep too.


End file.
